


What Do You Want?

by bluesilksilverspurs



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28338855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesilksilverspurs/pseuds/bluesilksilverspurs
Summary: You finally admit to Micah that you want him, and you both steal away to a deserted cottage near camp for some alone time.
Relationships: Micah Bell/Original Female Character(s), Micah Bell/Reader
Kudos: 26





	What Do You Want?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is the first fic I've published, so I am not 100% sure on the conventions for tags etc (and I will work on a better title!)
> 
> I hope you like it and would welcome any feedback :)

“And what does a good girl like you want with a bad man like me?" Micah was smiling at her, his face arranged into what she suspected was a concerted attempt at casualness, but there was something else there, hanging glittering in the intensity of his blue, blue eyes. A hunger. She ran her tongue nervously along her bottom lip, wondering how to respond, whether to respond at all or simply walk back to the camp and its safe circles of firelight. But the words rose easily then, unbidden.   
"To do bad things.” she whispered, and his smile was wolfish, sharp. She could feel the coolness of the night air like a hand on her flaming cheeks, and after a moment of silence during which she began to fear he'd simply bark that merciless laugh she'd heard before, declare it all a joke, he took two deliberate steps forward, until he was close enough to her she could smell the dark scent of leather and sweat that clung around him. His eyes didn't leave her face.   
He was studying her, gauging her reactions, moving slowly, the way you would approach a flighty animal, careful not to spook it. But she couldn’t have run now, even if she'd wanted to. She was transfixed with him, mesmerised by the hazy current of danger and chaos and passion that shivered in the night air between them.   
He raised his hand to her cheek gently, a light stroke with his thumb that followed the curve of her jawline. Down, fingers skating along the line of her throat, above the frantic thrum of her pulse, along her collarbone, then winding back into a tight grip at the nape of her neck. His kiss was hard, taking her by surprise as he pushed her back against the tree they stood behind. Her breath was lost as a gasp against his mouth as she wound her arms tight about his body, hands clutching fistfuls of his clothes as his tongue pushed into her mouth, insistent, claiming, tasting of whisky and smoke and something she couldn’t place. Perhaps just him. She had never been kissed like this - his grip on her neck, painful in a way, his weight pinning her to the tree, but god it was good. It was right. "Tell me what you want.” He breathed, breaking the kiss, hands stroking down her arms, squeezing at her sides, round to her ass.  
Her mouth was open, her lips cold as the wet heat his kiss had left touched the night air. "You. I want you." There was a tightness coiling at her core, something wild. He smiled indulgently at her, and chuckled.   
“Yes, my dear. But what do you want.” The last word was heavy with emphasis. She paused, her face colouring in the dark, and then let the words rush from her, part a whisper, part a plea. "I want you to fuck me.”  
Micah groaned, and his hands dug painfully into her flesh as he reclaimed her mouth, urgent, feral. "Then we'd best find somewhere a little more private, sweetheart. Don't think some folks at camp would take too kindly to me ruining you.”   
He gripped her hand, leading her through the woods along the shore of Flat Iron Lake, avoiding the evening patrols around camp. Her heart seemed to be trying to climb out of her mouth. She knew what the others would say about this. She knew and she found that she didn’t care at all, that in the months since Micah had begun riding with them she’d found herself falling, harder and harder until the threat of impact was no threat at all.   
His hand was warm and sure around hers as they picked their way through the dark undergrowth, and every so often he would turn to check on her, to make sure she didn’t lose her footing, helping her where the bank dipped steeply. It was quite gentlemanly, in its way, all the more so when contrasted with the reason for their late night hurry through the woods. She followed him, watching the silver of the moon touch his dirty blond hair in the near dark, feeling the heat grow between her legs with every glance he gave her. Finally they came to a clearing in the trees.   
Her breath had grown sticky in her throat, and as she laid eyes on the quiet dark cottage half-hidden in the brush and long grass, the reality of the situation seemed to flood her senses like cheap wine. Carefully, she picked her way across a yard littered with broken boards and the occasional crunch of glass. Micah walked ahead, climbing the two steps onto the porch with his revolver drawn. It seemed prudent to let him check the place was clear, and so she waited as he gingerly pushed opened the door and was swallowed by the shadows inside. A pause, only as long as a few heartbeats, and he reappeared in the doorway.  
"Come on, darling. It's just us here tonight". His gaze was warm on her as she picked her way up the stairs. The old wood creaked beneath her boots and she almost yelped at the sound - why was she being so high strung about this? She’d had sex before, it was not as though she were some green, naive little girl... so why did her stomach keep flipping with such intensity? She knew the answer to that, of course.   
Because it was him.  
Because the need she felt for him was like a vibration, a hot energy that distracted her and confused her. What was it? Why couldn’t she feel this way for one of the others, one of the more ‘traditional’ choices? Over the months, she had watched him with veiled, curious eyes, following the strokes of his fingers as he sharpened his knife or cleaned his gun... She had given a lot of thought to those fingers, what they would taste like if he pushed them into the warmth of her mouth, how she would suck them instinctively.  
Her thoughts snapped back to the present as Micah stood aside to let her step into the cabin and after a last check outside, came in and dropped the latch on the door. She watched as he took his hat and gun belt off, placing them on the low kitchen table then rolling his shoulders. He saw her watching and he laughed. "Old age don't came alone, sweetheart. I'm stiff as hell... well, my shoulders are". His smile, elusive but always worth waiting for, quirked his lips. "But I'm sure you'll be able to stiffen something else". She couldn’t stop herself dropping her gaze to the crotch of his dirty white jeans. Already there was a tight bulge, and she felt an answering wetness between her legs. God, how she wanted him…  
In a few quick steps she had closed the distance between them and laced her arms around his neck, her lips ghosting across the deep scar on his chin before meeting his. His chest and stomach pressed against her and she began to unbutton his red shirt, fingers fumbling on the small buttons. Micah seemed amused and pleased with her ardour, and simply watched as she pushed his shirt back over his shoulders, exposing his chest, covered in fine blond hairs, his stomach. She pressed her mouth to his throat, tasting the salt of his skin, her tongue tracing the heat down his side of his neck. She felt bolder because he couldn’t study her face like this, and she let her hand drop to stroke the growing bulge at the apex of his thighs.  
"Shit... "he murmured, hands running up and down her back, ghosting the curves of her body as she started to undo his belt and the button of his jeans. It took a moment, but then she was able to push his trousers down his legs, letting his semi-erect cock spring free. For a moment, she forgot to be shy and nervous. With one finger, she faintly traced a path along his length, relishing the satiny warmth of his skin, the prominent vein running proud down his otherwise pale cock, the soft slick of pre-cum. It was a good size, not too long, but with a good girth and a swollen head, blushed red. Micah couldn’t seem to decide what to do with his hands, but when she dropped to her knees before him, he wound his fingers gently into her hair.   
She paused, one hand still softly stroking the length of his cock, the other palm pressed flat against his thigh. He sensed her hesitation, and tipped her head back, his grip firm on her. His words were kind though. "You ain't gotta do this if you don't want to, sweetheart.”   
On her knees in the dust of the cottage, she smiled up at him, embarrassment making her coy. "I want to”, she started, dropping her gaze before he urged her head back to look at him again, "It's just I've not had much in the way of practice. Well… nothing in the way of practice". This sounded so absurd that she laughed, and his face broke into a relieved smile.   
"Oh, my lovely... don't you worry, I'll keep you right. I'll show you how to please me with your pretty little mouth". He rubbed his coarse fingertip along her lower lip and she lapped at it reflexively, turning her cheek to nuzzle against the heat of his palm.   
"Good girl.” he hummed. Her head felt full of the roaring sound of her blood, the delicious twist of tension in her belly. He pushed the loose strands of hair away from her face, then settled back against the edge of the table. "Alright, darlin’? Open your mouth".   
She complied, obediently parting her lips, her eyes fixed on him. He smiled, but didn't move.   
"Look at you there on your knees, just waiting for my cock. Such a good girl." He gave his length a rough pull or two, then moved the thick head to her mouth. He didn't push it in, merely rubbed the sensitive tip across the plumpness of her lips, wetting them with his precum. He moaned a little, and slowly pushed himself into the waiting warmth of her mouth.   
He felt bigger than he had looked, the feeling foreign as she clumsily sucked around his hot, thick shaft, stretching her jaws. Her tongue found the underside of his glans, flickering tentatively against the cord of skin there. Micah bucked his hips in reaction.   
"That’s real nice... Slowly now though, slowly. I don’t wanna come too fast. I love watching you suck me. Fuck - look at me.”  
She opened her eyes (when did she close them?) and looked hazily up at him, feeling drool form at the corners of her mouth as she slid her tongue along him, relishing the taste and heat of him. He groaned, and rocked softly against her. “There, keep doing that.” His grip on her hair was rougher now, and he pushed his cock deeper into her mouth. It made her choke, and to her surprise, she liked it. A lot. He seemed to as well, withdrawing a little before pressing deeper. Her nose was buried in the soft warmth of his musky pubic hair, and when she struggled he let her take a gasp of air, tenderly rubbing the back of her head. "I’m going to need to fuck you now cos I don’t see me lasting much longer at this rate..." He easily pulled her to her feet. She let him move her, pulling her shirtwaist down so her breasts hung heavy, free. "Jesus...” he murmured, rolling a stiffening nipple between his fingers before taking it in his mouth. She arched her back, pushing her breast against his mouth, her breath feeling too little to sustain her as his tongue greedily lapped first at one tit then the other, sucking hard enough on them that it bordered on pain. His hands were moving her skirts down, helping her as she stood out of them, and she shivered a little in the cool of the shack. He held her away from him, not saying anything while he gazed at her nakedness, only wetting his lip with a quick dart of his tongue, his eyes dark.   
"How do you want this, sweetheart?” He rasped, and in answer she turned to face the table, flushed with the heat and boldness of the moment. She leant forward, feeling the hard wooden table top push up against her breasts.  
“Like this?" She asked.  
“Yes, yes... " He ran his hands down her sides, over the mounds of her ass cheeks, kneading them, parting them, taking his time. A flush had begun to spread over her face, but when he ran his fingers between her legs, into the her slick folds, she forgot about shyness. A hot shiver of pleasure ran up her body as he tentatively stroked her, long sweeping traces of her lips, parting them only to let them alone again, then finding the hard nub at her front. She moaned as he circled it, his fingers rough. "Ah, there we are..." he chuckled, his forefinger slippery with her arousal as he moved maddeningly slowly against her clit. She bucked her hips, gripping the edge of the table, but he moved his finger away, running it between her lips once more. He laughed darkly when she whined. "Patience, girl.” He paused his strokes at her entrance, and she tensed suddenly. He must have sensed it, because he laid his other hand gently on her shoulder, giving her a reassuring squeeze. His finger circled her hole, testing her, before he slid it deep inside her. She felt her walls clench around it, so unused to feeling something there, and as she let out the breath she hadn’t realised she’d been holding, she moaned for him as he began to work his finger in and out of her. After a few moments, he slid his middle finger inside her as well, crooking and stretching both fingers, touching parts of her that made starts burst in the darkness behind her eyes.  
“Micah…” His name tasted right on her lips as she ground back against his hand, chasing her release. His fingers bit into the flesh of her shoulder as he urged her to come for him.   
“There’s my girl… let me feel your pussy clench as you come. Oh, that’s it...”   
Her orgasm hit her with an intensity that seemed almost violent, and she was glad for the hard tabletop supporting her as her knees slackened. She keened as he pushed his now soaked fingers deeper, teasing each pulse of pleasure from her.   
“Micah, Micah please… Stop, I can’t….” Her voice had a trembling hazy quality to it, unable to take any more stimulation and she sighed as he withdrew his hand from between her legs. A moment passed, and she heard the rustle of fabric behind her, the metal of his belt buckle clatter against the floor as he kicked his jeans off. She looked back over her shoulder. He looked good naked, and she bit her lip and smiled at him, standing on her tiptoes to raise her ass a little in invitation.  
“You have no idea what a lovely sight you are like that.” He murmured, his voice thick with lust. He stood behind her and placed his palm flat between her shoulders, pushing her firmly down over the table. He was taking his time, although she had no idea where his self-control was coming from. She was already aching to feel him inside her again.   
He hooked one hand beneath her right thigh and lifted her leg so it rested on the edge of the table, exposing her cunt to him. She shuffled forward till she was leaning most of her weight against the table, one foot still touching the ground, arms spread for balance. He moaned as he pushed the head of his cock into her wet slit, rubbing it along her lips.  
Carefully, he leaned against her opening, testing it. She moaned, lifting her hips. “Please, Micah. Fuck me.”   
He thrust his length into her and she cried out, her fingers curling against the table. His thick cock stretched her as he pushed in, seating himself completely before withdrawing and finding a steady stroke. “Oh sweetheart, look how well you take my cock.” He grunted, hands on her hips as he rutted into her. She mewled as he fucked her, the rough tabletop grazing her nipples, the hot wet slap of his balls against her soaking cunt sounding loud in the quiet. There were lights at the edge of her vision, and a twist of tension building again low in her belly as he drove his cock hard into her. This had been worth waiting for, she thought, knowing already that she would do anything he wanted, that she would do anything to please him.  
His hips stuttered as he neared his own climax, his fingers digging hard enough into her hips that she knew there would be marks in the morning.  
“Come in me, Micah.” The words surprised both of them, and he slammed his hips against her as she felt his hot seed pulse into her, his body jerking as he milked his cock in her tight warmth, his thrusts growing shallower until he stilled completely. He stayed there, silent for a moment except for his ragged breaths, and then he raised her up from the table, kissing her shoulder and easing out of her. His semen trickled hotly from between her thighs, and she gingerly stood both feet down on the floor. He turned her to face him, shakily pressing her against his chest, burying his face in the crook of her shoulder before he led her over to the bed in the corner.  
“Lie here with me for a bit?” He asked, as though he thought she might simply pull her clothes on and disappear into the night, back to camp, like a dream that never really happened.   
She climbed onto the bed with him, folding herself into the heat of his body. His arm came round to hold her, and she pressed her face flat against the rise of his chest. She could hear his heart there, an echo, a whisper, quiet and soft. “Your heartbeat sounds lovely. Peaceful.” She murmured, her lips grazing his skin. Micah closed his eyes, one arm flung behind him on the pillow, his other tightening around a girl that, until tonight, he hadn’t really believed he’d stood a chance with.  
“Don’t worry though…” she said softly, then paused.   
He looked down at her, questioning. Her eyes were full of mischief and fondness when she glanced up, and the hair of his moustache tickled her face as she kissed him.   
“I won’t tell anyone you have a heart.”


End file.
